Black Records (Cold Steel III)/3
English= The Lance Maiden - Year 942 ' Two shadows wavered in the corner of a dark, underground room, lit only by a small bonfire. 'I see... So you feel an overwhelming 'presence,' do you?' A young maiden stood before the fire. The faint breeze passing through the underground blew her hair, giving it the appearance of a flowing stream of gold, contrasting with the massive silver lance she held in her arms. 'Oh? Are you telling me you wish to turn back before we have even begun? If you are, then so be it. This is far beyond the power of mankind.' A young woman with golden hair and red eyes, wielding a dimly-shining staff, answered in an antiquated tone. The maiden shook her head and urged the woman to open the door before her. It bore the crest of a cross, surrounded by spirals. The maiden's name was Lianne Sandlot, the daughter of the count of Lohengrin Castle in Legram. However, she would be remembered by history as the Lance Maiden. Raised in Legram, known for its masterful teachings of warfare, she displayed skill in the art of battle far surpassing her age. At the young age of 15, she was already a match for the castle knights. Said to have god-like mastery of a lance on horseback, it wasn't long before she had completely surpassed the other knights in competitions, amassing a veritable mountain of laurels and awards. The country was amazed by this young girl's incredible talent. The tale of the maiden who was stronger than the knights protecting her spread and people began to flock to her. At age 16, she began hearing a voice in her head. The voice was austere yet magnanimous, and it told Lianne of the duty she had to fulfill...and the destiny she had to accept. Naturally, Lianne was upset by this voice only she could hear. However, it wasn't long until she met its owner--a mysterious woman who called herself a witch. The witch spoke of an entity sealed far below the castle and of Lianne's duty to become its master. Its presence was overwhelming, and once claimed, it would bring its wielder great power...yet it also had the potential to cause great devastation. After much consideration, Lianne made the decision to undergo its trial. It was her way of trying to bring an end to the empire's conflicts. In addition, as long as she held this power for her own, the noble families would never be able to abuse it. The witch was surprised by Lianne's answer, but recognized her determination and spirit by offering to help her. Thus the door opened, and the Lance Maiden and the witch proceeded into the trial... Five years later, the demise of the emperor would lead to the beginning of the largest-scale civil war history had ever seen, 'The War of the Lions.' |-|Japanese= '『槍の聖女・前日譚』　S0942 仄暗い地下の一角で、二つの影が篝火に照らされて揺れる。 「なるほど……圧倒的な"気"を感じますね」 先頭に立つのはしなやかな肢体を持つ、うら若き乙女——黄金を溶かした麗しき髪を、地下を流れる風になびかせ、その細腕には不釣合いなほどの長さの槍を携えている。 「なんじゃ、やはり止めるか？」 「それがよかろう、人の子には過ぎた力ゆえな」 そう応えたのは古風な語り口の人物——肉感的な肢体を こ包み、焔揺らめく杖を手にした、くすんだ金髪と緋い瞳を持つ妙齢の女であった。 乙女はまさかと首を振り、眼前の"扉"を開くよう女に頼む。扉には、螺旋をまとった十字のような紋章が刻まれていた。 ——乙女の名は、リアンヌ・サンドロット。 レグラム地方、ローエングリン城を治める伯爵家の娘にして後の世に《槍の聖女》と呼ばれるようになる少女である。 武術盛んなレグラムの地で育った彼女はその可憐な容貌とは裏腹に、幼少より天賦の才を発揮し、15にして城の騎士たちと伍するほどの腕前となっていた。 特に の腕前は神がかっており、領内の大会で騎士たちを凌いで栄冠に輝くほどであった。 騎士たちも守るべき姫の天稟に驚嘆し、父である伯爵の溜息と裏腹に、圧倒的な支持と崇拝を彼女に捧げるのだった。 ……そんな彼女は16歳の時、ある"声"を聞く。 厳かで鷹揚ながら、どこか冷たくも響くような"声"。 その声はリアンヌに、彼女が果たすべき使命と受け入れるべき宿命について囁き、何かを促すのだった。 声は彼女以外には聞こえず、流石に悩むリアンヌだったがそこに現れたのは"魔女"を名乗る不思議な女性だった。 魔女はその声が、かつて城の地下に封じられた"とある存在"のものであり、己が主としてリアンヌを求めていることを告げる。 ——それが圧倒的な存在であり、手に入れたが最後、大いなる力と同時に、破滅をもたらす危険があることも。 しかしリアンヌは迷い悩んだすえ、試練の果て、その存在と対面することを決断する。 争い続ける有力貴族たちに奪われて利用されぬため、永く続く戦乱の世を終わらせる"切り札"とするために。 応えを聞いて驚く魔女だったが、リアンヌの私心なき決意と魂を認め、遂には協力を申し出るのだった。 かくして扉は開かれ、槍の乙女と焔の魔女は試練に挑み…… ——その5年後、時の皇帝が崩御したことで、帝国史上最大規模と言われる内乱《獅子戦役》が勃発する。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books